The Evil BabySitters
by x0x-K3ll13-x0x
Summary: The InuYasha gang are children the age of 3! kagomeinuyasha kikyoseeshomaru(later) sangoMiroku ShippoKanna (who changed)
1. Hewwo

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and the rest... I own a few people and animals but not Kagome, Kaede, InuYasha, Miroku, Kikyo, Sango, Shippo and Miroku   
  
It was a cold day at Kikyo and Kaede the evil baby sitter's house. InuYasha a little boy with long silver hair and dog-ears lied in his huge crib, while there was Kagome a little girl with long raven black hair around InuYasha's age in the room as well but she sat on the bed.  
  
Sango and Miroku both pretty much the same age, were in a different room sitting on the floor having a tickle fight and so far Sango was winning. Sango has long raven black hair, and Miroku has raven black hair that reaches the middle of his neck.  
  
There was Shippo and Kanna in another room, having a pillow fight and Shippo was winning, Shippo has red hair and a fluffy foxtail, and Kanna was dark brown hair.  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to InuYasha's crib. "Need any help Dog Boy?" she asked and InuYasha nodded "yuppers' he said and Kagome lifted the crib's door and InuYasha rolled out. InuYasha shut the crib and went under the crib, and started chucking stuff at Kagome. Kagome starting crying as one hit her in the arm. InuYasha worriedly went over to her and sat down next to her "Are you okay?" he asked wiping one of her tears, and he hugged her.  
  
Miroku laughed as much as he could "Okay, Okay, stop it!" he said between laughs and Sango stopped and asked "now what Houshi-Sama?" Then Miroku sat next to her. And Kikyo walked in. "okay kids naptime' she said putting the mattress and blankets down. Then the two drifted off to sleep on the mattress.  
  
Kanna and Shippo already opened to pillows, each. Then Kaede walked in" all right ye little immigrants it is ye nap-time." She said picking them up one at a time and putting them in their cribs.  
  
Both Kikyo and Kaede walked into Kagome and InuYasha's room "Okay kids naptime" they said in unison and they picked InuYasha up who was struggling to stay beside Kagome and put him in the crib.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome woke up scared "Lady Kaede..." she asked and Kaede ran in "what" she said coldly. Kagome pouted, "I'm scared". Kaede rolled her eyes and rubbed InuYasha's belly. "InuYasha would ye mind lying next to Kagome?" she asked and InuYasha shook his head "Nopers." And Kaede picked him up and put him down next to Kagome. Then since InuYasha is taller Kagome snuggled right up to InuYasha and fell asleep.  
  
Authors note: okay people... after I get 3 reviews Chapter Two is going up. 


	2. After Naptime

Disclaimer: Thou do not own thy great InuYasha and gang. (I was reading a bit of a Shakespeare book last night.)  
  
When Shippo woke up he automatically started crying "I---want---my---mawwy-- -"he choked out between tears. Kikyo ran "Shut the hell up!" she yelled at the little kistune which made Shippo cry more.  
  
Sango and Miroku awoken by Shippo's crying fit and were having another tickle fight... and they were getting along...for once. Sango always slapped Miroku for 'Touching the wong pwaces.' And then they would both run off into different rooms thinking that the other person hated them. Even when Sango was a toddler she really slapped hard.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were still asleep in the cutest pose that you could ever see. Kagome was sleeping with her head on InuYasha's chest, and InuYasha had his small arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
The doorbell rang a few minutes after most of the toddlers woke up.Kikyo ran down to get it.... Authors note:hehe this is a fanfiction based on a game a friend and I madeup.Thanks to all my reviewers, next chapter should be up soon... and do not forget to review me by clicking the button below. 


	3. The Man at the door

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the rest so don't sue   
  
A tall man with long silver hair and purple stripes on the side of his face was at the door "Hello Kikyo." The man said. Kikyo smiled "Hi Fluffy..." she said and Fluffy(Seeshomaru for all who do not know) interrupted by kissing her... the kiss lasted a pretty long time.  
  
InuYasha woke up shortly after the voice who he reckonised as Seeshomaru his older brother who hated him.Kagome woke up because of another nightmare..."InuYasha what's wrong?" she asked sitting up.InuYasha shook his head"Nothing.." he said before his brother walked in"Hello you filthy half breed oh and hi to you little miko who my iddy biddy brover woves." Seeshomaru said with a mimicking voice which always.. I mean ALWAYS got InuYasha mad. InuYasha took out his claws and started attaking Seeshomaru.... Whom was laughing...that is until one of them went through his stomach"Don't you ever tawk to Kagome like dat!" he shouted.  
  
Sango and Miroku were now talking... that is until Miroku touched Sango's rear and got slapped... then the two of them both ran to the room where there is a fight.  
  
Shippo and Kanna flew into the room where the rest of the toddlers were, after Shippo turned into a pink bubble that is. authors note: Sorry I can not make the chappy's longer but I have lots of other stuff on my mind at the time... please be nice and click the button below and type stuff 


	4. Kagomes Confession

Disclaimer: Okay people this is my last time telling you this I do not own InuYasha or the rest... my lawers aren't good enough. If I have to tell you this again I will cry.  
  
The toddlers were surprised to see InuYasha fighting Seeshomaru, they knew that InuYasha must have cared about Kagome, who was hiding under the covers.Sango glanced at Miroku and Shippo glanced at Kanna.. oh how they longed to help InuYasha but Seeshomaru would end their lives in a matter of minutes.  
  
Kikyo ran in "InuYasha lie down.. NOW" she shreaked and InuYasha had to lie down."now Fluffy are you okay?" she asked kindly. Seeshomaru nodded and they walked off. Sango and the rest all applauded InuYasha"YAY!!" they all screamed happily and Kagome hugged InuYasha"Are you okay?InuYasha?" she asked worridly. Kagome stopped for a moment ' I called him by his real name... am I sick?' she thought.  
  
Sango went over to Kagome "Kagummi wanna go to the room me and Miroku shared the guys will stay here right?" she asked and Miroku nodded. The two were shortly in the room  
  
Sango glanced at her best friend"You know InuYasha cares about you.He defently wouldn't fight Seeshomaru when he didn't care about you." Sango said all out of breath. Kagome nodded "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.Sango nodded."I think I love InuYasha" Kagome said and Sango stared"REALLY?CAN I TELL HOUSHI SAMA?" Sango yelled.Kagome nodded. 


	5. Thinking

The next day at nap-time  
  
Sango turned to Miroku "Can you tell InuYasha Kagome loves him when she's not there?" and Miroku nodded "Anything for you and my bud" and then they fell asleep looking at eachother.  
  
Kanna had quit coming to the evil baby-spitters house and Shippo was lonely. So he was awake crying in his crib.  
  
Kagome was at home for the day from being ill and InuYasha lay on his back thinking about some-thing fun for him and Kagome to do when she came back.InuYasha thought about buying her a present.. but he wasn't sure what she would want.His thoughts were inturpted by the sound of sirens."KIKYO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" boomed over the megaphone.  
  
The toddlers all awoken by that.  
  
Kikyo went outside like the police said.A police officer went over to her and hand-cuffed her "your under arrest for... the murder of Myoga the rich flea." He said while Kikyo went into the car.  
  
Thanks for reading so far.. let me know what your new idea is 


	6. Ten Oclock Flu

Author's note:hehe thanks for all the reveiws! I am TRYING to get this longer, Amanda Trinh there will be no Naraku and Kagura because... I just don't like him. I don't like Kikyo myself so that's why she went to jail. Seeshy is NOT, I repeat NOT going to jail! Kikyo killed Myoga the Rich Flea buy spraying insect repellent on him, along with flea medication.  
  
At Kagome's  
  
Kagome snuggled up under her baby-blue fuzzy blanket and sighed she missed InuYasha a lot but only Sango and Miroku knew about that.Mrs. Higurishi ran in with a bag" who is this myoga person... anyway here is a hundred dollars... for you?" she said. Kagome shrugged"mummy please leave... I'm sleepy" she said and Mrs. Higurishi left.  
  
Back at the baby-spitters  
  
Inuyasha was talking to Miroku who just took a deep breath"Kagome llloves yyou InuYasha." He said while stuttering. InuYasha tilted his head to the right as if to say"what the hell?" Shippo was outside being a blimp/army helicopter/airplane and shooting his hair as bullets.  
  
Sango was sitting in the room, she promised to only tell Miroku... not have him tell InuYasha.  
  
Kagome walked in to the baby-spitters later, she only had the ten o'clock flu. Kagome was dressed in a baby blue knee-length skirt and a baby blue tee that said"I make miracles happen" in forest green.She had a bag over her right shoulder as well. 


End file.
